Plan B
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: This is what happened after Enrico Maxwell sent his "gift" back to Integra.
1. Chapter 1

**Update A/N:** Hello, I reread this story and I noticed it looked craptastic so I decided to revise it. I guess if you've already read this fanfic you can skip it. I just did some extra editing and proofreading everything else is unchanged.

**Plan B**

**Original A/N:** Welcome fans, (If your not a fan you should be. HA HA) As I was saying Welcome to the final story of my Vampire Plant trilogy. Yes there is more to the story then you thought. This one takes place after Enrico Maxwell sends the plant back to Hellsing. (If you have no idea about what I'm talking about then that means you still have to read The Gift and then The Experiment.) So anyway Please leave a comment/review, its really helpful when I get feed back about what you think or any suggestions you might have. So don't be lazy. (Although It's very tempting) Well, I think you've all had enough of my ramblings: on with the show

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Hellsing.

**Chapter One**

**Hellsing Manor, 3:12 PM**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing leaning back lazily in her chair playing solitaire on the computer and chewing on a cigar that had gone out 15 minuets ago. It was a Saturday and she didn't really feel like working. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, quickly she closed the game and sat up. "Come in." she called, the door opened and Walter stepped inside, he was dressed in his regular uniform. "Good afternoon Sir Integra," he said with a slight bow. "Good afternoon, Walter." She answered with a nod.

Walter pulled out a little card from his pocket and asked Integra if he could read it. After Integra gave him her permission Walter cleared his throat and started to read: "Dear Integra, I would like to inform you that the little monstrosity you sent caused allot of damage to me and my property. I hope you're happy that you almost started a war between our two organizations. Luckily for you I have decided not to press charges with a higher Vatican Authority. Instead I am sending this little joke back to you. So there, he's your problem again! Sow! Eric Maxwell." Walter lowed the card and cleared his throat a second time. Integra sat in silence totally baffled, "What the hell is that idiot babbling about?" she asked.

"The plant Sir Integra, the one Dr. Roth created." Walter answered, "Oh right!" Integra exclaimed "I didn't think Section XIII would send it back." She lit another cigar taking a few puffs savoring the flavor. "These are new." she said to herself, "Yes, I took the liberty of ordering a new box." Walter spoke up, "They have a slight mint flavor." he added. "I noticed, very good. Now back to the plant, does Alucard know its back?" Walter shook his head, "Good." said Integra. "Make sure he doesn't."

Walter nodded, "What would you like me to do with it?". Integra leaned back she took a long drag from her cigar and let the smoke slowly seep out of her parted lips. "There is one more organization we can send it to." she finally said, "And who would that be?" asked Walter. Integra dug through her desk drawer and pulled out a brown worn out folder, she dropped it onto the desk. Walter stepped up and took it in his hands, he opened it. His eyebrows shot up when he read its contents, then slowly a smile crept up over his lips. "This could work." he said slowly, "It certainly can." Integra said. Walter closed the folder with a snap, gave a quick bow, and left the room.

-**xxxx-**

**Millennium Headquarters, 11:15 PM**

Dok entered the mail room of the giant blimp that served as Millennium's headquarters with the Major fallowing close behind. "Look, I don't understand vhy vee have too check thze mail every single day." said. "It'z not like anyvon actually sendz uz mail." the Major shook his head in mock disappointment. "Tsk tsk Dok, You never know who might send uz somthzing." He noticed a big box wrapped in brown paper. "Ah ha see vhat I vas saying?" he said triumphantly "Vee do have mail!" The Major grabbed the box and shook it, from inside there came an angry hiss. "Dok thzere is somthzing in here, Help me open it."

Dok stepped up to the Major and the box, he pulled out a bloody scaple from his breast pocket and quickly cut away the twine and tape that was securing the box. He then threw open the lid. The vampiric flower shot out and hissed angrily. The Major and Dok started at it without much emotion, "Vat iz it?" the Major asked. "I'm not sure mien Mazhor, but I vould say that it'z some kind of Zhenetic experiment." Dok started to poke the flower in the face. His curiosity was re-payed with a strong bite. "Scheiße!" Dok yelped as he tried to remove his finger out of the flower's mouth. The Major chuckled "It's shmarter thzen it lookz, I thzink I vill keep it." he tapped the flower on the head. "Let go of Dok." he ordered sweetly, a moment later the plant complied and let go of Doks finger which was luckily still attacked to his hand. "Ja, I vill keep it und name it Gustav."

Suddenly Schrodinger appeared next to Dok, "Guten Morgen," he said saluting the Major. "Guten Morgen Zhunior Varrent Officer Schrodinger." the Major answered. he lifted the flower "You are zhust in time to meet thze newest member of Millennium: Gustav." Schordinger looked around the room. "Gustav?" ha asked looking around, "Vere iz he?" The Major frowned. "He iz right here." he said pointing to the flower. Shrodinger eyed the plant with a feline curiosity, very slowly he brought his face right next to it. "Vhy Gustav?" he finally asked.

"Vhat's wrong vith Gustav?" asked the Major, "Dosen't he look like a Gustav?". A grin spread across Schrodinger's face, "Vell he actually looks like you if you vent on a diet!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Dok frowned and grabbed Schrodinger by the ear lifting him off the floor. "Itz thzat a vhay to speak to your Mazhor you little brat?" he hissed. "Dok, calm down." the Major ordered "I'm not in thze mood for your petty problemz.".

Using Dok's momentary distraction Shcrodinger disappeared from his grasp and reappeared next to the Major. He smiled triumphantly and stuck out his tongue at Dok who frowned. Finally the Major had enough of the annoying banter. "Achtung! I'm going to my room and I don't vish to be disturbed." he ordered "Understand?". Dok and Schrodinger nodded, "Goot. said the Major as he turned and left the mail room. Once the Major was out of sight Dok turned to Schrodinger with a murderous look in his eyes. Schrodinger gulped and vanished.

**-xxxx-**

For the next three days the Major sat in his room playing with the new plant, in his absence Millennium's structure started to crumble and many of the soldiers began to get restless. By the end of the third day many of them decided to leave head quarters, with no one around to stop them it was a free for all. On the morning of the fourth day they all had left and only Millennium upper circle remained, that afternoon they all came together in the kitchen to discuss the situation. "So, does anyone know what he's doing in there?" asked Zorin Blitz as she stirred her cup of black coffee. Rip Van Winkle shook her head, "No von knowz," she said "He never letz you in." she took a sip of her herbal tea. Dok lifted his head from the table, "Vell sooner or later he haz to come out, or thzis whole place vill go to shit." he said. "This whole place already went to shit." Zorin spat back angrily, "Everyone left, we're the only ones still in here, and the entire war project is on hold." she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.

The Captain nodded in approval but didn't add anything more, "Vell maybe vee should just break thze door down." Rip Van Winkle offered, she looked at everyone's faces for approval. She got none, "Zat iz impossible, itz made of metal and double bolted, If vee vant to get in by force vee have to melt it off itz hinges." Dok said gloomily. Just then Schrodinger appeared in one of the empty seats at the table, "Guten tag," he said cheerfully. Everyone turned and looked at him glumly.

Schrodinger blinked "Vhat? Vhat's wrong?" he asked, "Oh nothzing," said Dok in a sarcastically "Itz zhust thzat our Mazhor haz been sitting in hiz room for like four dayz now and novon knowz vhat he iz doing." He took a sip of a green glowing liquid from his lab beaker. "Oh, I know vhat he'z doing." Schrodinger said with a grin. "He'z playing vith his plant thzingy." Zorin Blitz stared at Schrodinger in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that the Major has been missing for three days cause he's too busy spending time with some vegetable?" she asked with a scowl. "Vell othzer thzen thze fact thzat it iz not a vegetable, your statement iz correct." Schrodinger answered smiling and wiggling his ears.

Zorin slapped her hands against the table and stood up, "Well, that's it. I'm going." she stated to the group. "Vere?" asked Rip Van Winkle, "It doesn't matter. As we can all see the Major has lost his mind and I for one don't just wanna sit around doing nothing. What about you guys?". The Captain stood up, Rip van looked around nervously and also stood up as well. "Might az vell go." she said more to her self then to the others, Zorin looked at Dok, "What about you Doc?" she asked. Dok sighed "Ja, I'll go too." he said with a sigh, they all turned to Schrodinger who shook his head, " Nein, I'm staying right here." he said. Zorin shrugged "Suit yourself." Half an hour later the four of them were gone. Leaving the entire HQ to Schrodinger, the Major, and the plant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Millennium Headquarters 2:30 P.M.**

Schrodinger spent the rest of the day teleproting from room to room and doing things he was not normally allowed to do: messing with the computers in the war room, reading the books in the library, playing with chemicals in Dok's laboratory, and playing a game of chess against himself by teleporting from one chair to other. He had a good enough time until he finally exhausted every actively he could think of and became terribly bored. As he sat there staring at the over turned king he began to get nervous. the silence of the blimp the and the stillness in the air just added to his feeling of unease, plus He hated being alone, mostly because his very existence thrived on interaction with others. The fact that he could be everywhere and nowhere at the same time it meant that at any moment he could be in a non-existent state. Thus when others acknowledged him it proved to him that he was still around in the real world.

Unfortunately with no one around, he was stuck with the possibility that he was in some sort of limbo. Possibly even dead. Leaving the blimp was not an option because he did not have anywhere to go and no one would accept him anyway. He was a genetic experiment, a freak to the outside world. No, he was stuck in Millennium, the only place on earth that accepted him as their own. Unfortunately it seemed as if Millennium itself was soon going to fall apart. In fact it pretty much already did. "Thzis iz not goot." Schrodinger said unhappily as he sprawled out on the chair with his feet on the table. He sat there for a few more moments thinking until he could take it no longer.

**-xxxx-**

Appearing in the Major's room Schrodinger was struck with the stagnancy and absolute disregard for cleanliness which was something the Major was not known for. Looking the room over Schrodinger noticed the meals he had brought to the Major were piled up on a small desk, while other papers and letters were stuffed into the waste paper basket. All the lights in the room were off except for the small desk lamp next to the Major. Schrodinger slowly approached the Majors chair, "Gutten Tag" he said. The Major ignored him, Schrodinger cleared his throat "Gutten Tag" he tried louder. "Vhat? Who?" the Major turned around in his seat, "Oh Varrent Officer Schrodinger itz you." he exclaimed. "Vhat do you vant?" he added witha frown. "Vell Mazhor, I thzought you vould like to vatch a var movie or play Risk or somthzing." Shrodinger said with a smile. The Major shook his head and waved Schrodinger away "Not right now. Can't you see I'm busy spending time Vith my favorite new pet. Now go! Your bothzering me!" he ordered. Schrodinger's ears drooped, "I thzought I vas your favorite." he said quietly as he turned and walked out of the room.

**-xxxx-**

Schrodinger paced in the library steaming with rage, "I can't believe I vas replaced by a plant! How could thzis happen to me? I vas his favorite experiment. His crown jewel." Schrodinger collapsed on a leather arm chair and cross his arms. "Stupid Gustav," he mumbled "Ha, even his name is less impressive. Gustav, a silly peasant name not like mine. Schrodinger...now thzat is a real name." he smiled at his little victory. "Vhy don't you zhust kill it?" a voice said in Schrodinger's head. "Kill it?" Schrodinger asked, "Ja, Kill it, thzen the Mazhor vill like you again." answered the voice.

Schrodinger's eyes lit up, "Your right." he said, a grin spreading across his face. "Vhat a Vonderful idea." he purred. Just then his smile fell, "Vhat about thze Mazhor?" he asked the voice. "You can drug him." it answered "Thzere are drugs in Dok's lab.". Schrodinger nodded, got up from the chair, and rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

**-xxxx-**

Schrodinger dug through Dok's drug cabinet, while he had found many poisons and acids, he couldn't see a single bottle of a non-toxic anesthetic he could use on the Major. He was just about to give up when he saw in the very back behind three big bottles of arsenic a bottle of Chloroform. "Perfect." he said, grabbing a cloth from the lab table he soaked it in the chemical. Once sure it would be potent enough Schrodinger disappeared from the lab.

**-xxxx-**

Schrodinger appeared in the Major's office, careful to make no sound, he slowly approached the Major from behind. The Major was too busy showing off his war plans to the plant to notice Schrodinger, who lunged and slapped the cloths over the Major's nose. The Major grabbed Schrodinger's arm but his struggle was short lived and he passed out. Schrodinger let go of the cloth and walked around the chair to the desk, he stared at the plant with contempt. With out a word Schrodinger pulled out a large pair of garden shears. Grinning like a maniac, he snapped off the plant's bulb. The plant twisted and turned hissing in both anger and pain. Schrodinger paid no attention, instead he used the shears to brush the bulb into a waste paper basket.

Satisfied with is work, Schrodinger turned to leave but before he reached the door he heard a strange sound. When he turned around his heart skipped a beat. The bulb had grown back, Schrodinger quickly walked up to it and cut it off. Again the bulb twisted and turned, again Schrodinger brushed it into the waste paper basket with the first bulb. Then he closely watched the stem sticking out of the soil in the pot. The bulb grew back before his eyes, "Verdammt," Schrodinger muttered "So you grow back eh?" he grabbed the potted plant and left the room.

**-xxxx-**

Schrodinger appeared in Dok's lab with the plant in his arms. Setting it down on a table he searched the lab for a suitable weapon to use against the stubborn weed. It was then that Schrodinger saw the window, he appeared before it and stuck his head out. Looking down he calculated the fall to be at least 50 feet or more, "Perfect." he purred. He quickly grabbed the plant and held it out of the window, "Auf Wiedersehen." Schrodinger growled and let go of the plant, sticking his head out the window he watched the plant's descent with malicious glee.

**-xxxx-**

Schrodinger sat in the library waiting of the Major to wake up, he didn't have to wait long to hear the Major's steal door slam against the wall. He heard the Major's voice as he mumbled to himself.. Suddenly the Major walked in through the door way, "Schrodinger, vere iz everyvone?" he asked. "Oh thzey all left mein Mazhor." said Schrodinger, he closed the book he was reading and got up. "Left? You mean thzey dezerted?" the Major said angrily. Schrodinger shrugged.

"I should have thzem all shot for thzer betrayal." Schrodinger patted the Major on the back, "Now now Mazhor, don't be silly. You need all of thzem, thzey are thze best for our organization and can never be replaced." the Major nodded. "Your right, I let my emotionz get in thze in thze vay of logic...Oh by thze vay have you seen Gustav? He's missing." Schrodinger smiled "Vhy Mazhor, you ordered me to get rid of him. Don't you remember?" he said slyly. The Major looked confused "Did I?" he asked, Schrodinger nodded. "Hmm, maybe I did, oh vell thzatz not important right now. Schrodinger I order you to go and find everyvone and bring thzem back. Schrodinger smiled, clicked his heels, and saluted. "Jawohl Mein Mazhor" he said before disappearing.

**End**

**A/N: **Well that's that. This series is finished. I hope you liked it and that everyone was in character. Please leave a comment/review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from _Hellsing_.

Translations

I'm pretty sure these are correct. (If they are not: blame the Google translate site.)

Scheiße: Shit.

Guten Morgen: Good Morning.

Guten tag: Good Day.

Verdammt: Damn

Auf Wiedersehen: Good Bye

Jawohl: Yes / Yes Sir.


End file.
